Toxic Roots
by D0T
Summary: Japan, 1892. Some things just simply aren't meant to be. A servant's a servant, a master's a master. Social status were all about a person marrying one of the same rank, and yet the servant's feelings surpassed bloody logic. "I promise to make you happy... I promise to free you from this living hell, for I love you... Ojou-sama." A yandere-kun/Senpai-chan tale set in the meiji era.


**One-Shot, requested story about yandere-kun/senpai-chan... I'm sorry to say that I twisted it a bit too much, but it's still male yandere, so I guess the goods are undamaged? Yeah?**

 **WARNING: Contains lots of gore, lots of smut, lots of lots.**  
 **The Aishi Bloodline is focused on males in this story, it's basically a tale about Ayano Aishi's ancestors, and how the 'lovesickness' started.**  
 **(Small note: In japan, first names go after last names, eg: Aishi Ayano and not Ayano Aishi)**  
 **Pairing: Master/Servant, Ume Kaori as the ojou-sama (lady) of her household, and Aishi Takahiro as the servant working under her orders. Of course, Takahiro is the male yandere, both are OCs that I hope you will enjoy, hurray for the Aishi family!**  
 **Have fun reading!**

Toxic Roots.

Japan – Meiji Era.

Early September, 1892.

Some days were slow, while others went by pretty fast. There were times when she wondered if the sun would just stay there at midday, or remain hidden at night, otherwise... There wasn't much to do.

Ume Kaori looked at the beautiful kimonos that had been laid on her bed with dull, melancholic eyes. She traced fine circles on the rich fabrics with her long sinewy fingers, wondering if her life had always been this boring and unexciting. Ever since she hit puberty, things had gone from better to worse, and the young mistress of the Ume household became nothing but a confined maiden, waiting to be given to the wealthiest bidder.

All the while sighing, Kaori began brushing her short black hair in an attempt to look presentable. Her husband-to-be was due to come sometime during the week and she had been pressured day after day to practice on her lady skills, for it was a necessity to learn the maiden ways early before marriage, much to her annoyance. It had taken the young 21 year-old woman a full five days to stomach the fact that she had been sold to a stranger, that she had been _abandoned_ for the so-called 'sake' of the family, and in all honesty... She felt lost and betrayed.

Throughout the years, Kaori had learned that life was both bitter and sweet. The sweetness of her childhood had given her memories that eased the pain, while the bitterness of the present and future to come had roughened her to no end. Naiveté wasn't something she familiarized with; her parents had taught her the disgusting ways of the world with their politics, rules, and plenty other concepts. During her young days she had been an extremely curious and methodical child, which had proven itself useful for the Ume household. Her questions were always revolved around the world and things she had read in books, some stuff were beyond incomprehensible to her, while others were far too embarrassing to understand.

Kaori knew plenty already, her knowledge had exceeded lengths that were deemed impossible for a woman of her standing, and she knew it. Only...

She was far too different.

Her mother hadn't hidden the fact that Kaori was a tomboyish dreamer who wanted nothing more but to fly along with the birds, the young woman spent most of her time reading and day-dreaming outside in the gardens, her short-hair puffy and her eyes half-lidded. The female servants always giggled at the sight of their Ojou-sama _(Lady)_ being herself and enjoying the smallest of things, for it was a sight to see indeed. The male servants, however, hadn't been interested much in witnessing such a sloppy woman, and so politely minded their business... All the while laughing as well, sometimes...

Though there was one of them that admired her in secrecy.

In the midst of the many servants working under the Ume household, a young man, only younger by 2 years, held an adoration for the mistress that surpassed all the love in the world, an adoration that had somewhat rendered the household unstable.

Kaori looked outside her window in uneasiness, her fears and sorrows had never been voiced aloud and she wanted nothing more but to have a friend to talk with. Her sheltered lifestyle had proven itself unhealthy, and the young girl had gotten far too soft in her opinion. There were plenty of times when she envied the women working for her household and their steady legs, strong arms and healthy statures, she in comparison had far too much meat and far too less muscles. At this rate, it was going to be a difficult task to bear many children for her future husband.

Her mother had given her a strict diet, saying that if she continued at that rhythm, she'd grow _fat_ and unattractive, making it a difficult task to marry her off. Kaori had (in all honesty) never minded her appearance and disobeyed her mother plenty of times. The first being the diet rule, (the young lady favoured sweets far too much to let them go) the second had been the frequency of putting makeup on, (she wasn't one to put on a fake mask) and the third one had been her hair.

Kaori looked at the wooden ceiling, she remembered with vivid clarity the day she had cut her hair. It was in the midst of summer and she had been a mere 17 year old, her long black mane had been such a hassle back then, and she hated to walk around the large house with it sticking on the nape of her neck, along with her sweat. There was always the solution of tying it into a traditional cut, but the weight in her head made it nearly impossible to play with her baby cousins outside, and so she cut it off with her father's short sword in a swift, clean motion.

The screams... God, the screams... Her mother had yelled, cursed and hit her in so many ways while crying in despair, insisting that she had not only cut her hair, but her _life_ and femininity as well. Kaori had never believed the sayings that a woman's hair is her life, but after witnessing her mother's state that day, she decided to put it to mind...

... While disobeying her.

"I'm a modern woman," she had said, her head held high, "We're no longer in the Bakumatsu, why should I cry over hair that could very well grow itself? Please do not belittle me, mother, I do not wish to marry a man who judges a woman by the length of her mane."

The woman had been utterly shocked, dumbfounded, and hurt by her daughter's confession. She had gone and complained to her husband that day, but the man, being loving and comprehensive, had defended his daughter all the while saying that she was still nothing but a child, and that she will learn throughout the years.

And she didn't.

Every year, Kaori had made it a ritual to cut her hair and shape it like the country's traditional dolls, it was some type of rebellion, some type of strength that she had against her mother and the constant traditions. After reading so many books, Kaori had grown a certain fascination with the foreign lands and their customs to the point of talking about them non-stop. Her biggest dream was to run away along with a carefree man and live a simple commoner's life while exploring the rest of Asia and possibly Europe.

 _But let's be realistic,_ she thought with a bitter smile, _I'm nothing more than a caged bird, sold for an expensive price to bear children and honour my family, nothing more... Nothing else, if anything, the luckiest I could get is to wander off outside along with my husband, but perhaps is it too much to ask as well?  
_  
More sighs escaped her lips and she soon found herself yearning for some company. The servants were all busy and her mother insisted that she didn't need them as friends, much to her boredom and dissatisfaction. It was in days slow like these that she yearned to experience _those_ dreams again, dreams that haunted her every so often and that thrilled her to no end. In the very least, she felt pleasure and comfort, unlike her burden of a life.

Knocks soon interrupted her daydreaming, making her sit up and adjust herself. The young lady looked at her sliding door while asking in the smallest of voices;

"Who is it?

"Tea..." A rather masculine voice said on the other side of the thin wall. Kaori barely heard anything, and so she approached her door and extended a hand to slide it open, revealing someone completely unfamiliar.

There lied a man who looked to be about her age, or younger. The youth had dark hair, much like hers, that ended at the nape of his neck. His eyes, though grey, had a touch of silver and looked all the more adorable.

 _A servant...?_ She thought in intrigue, _he seems to be dressed awfully nicely, though. Perhaps is he one of father's apprentices?_

Kaori smiled at the young man who had been kind enough to bring her tea, perhaps her usual servants felt tired today, or maybe he volunteered... Either way, she was thankful.

"You've brought me my evening tea, thank you." She spoke softly and took the tray from his hands. The boy, no... the _man_ bowed his head politely in front of her, a small smile illuminating his features.

"It was a pleasure, ojou-sama." He all but whispered and readied himself to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Kaori grabbed his sleeve suddenly, surprising him. "Wait a moment," she whispered as she placed the tray on a nearby table within her room, upon returning, she smiled in a friendly way while asking; "What's your name?"

The servant, though being quite tall, appeared rather small and defenceless near the young lady. He ran a hand through his hair and shyly answered in the softest of voices.

"Takahiro... Aishi Takahiro..."

Kaori, not being one to talk formally, addressed Takahiro by his first name all the while grabbing his arm and leading him in. The youth bit his lip and gave his mistress a questionable look, to which she answered with a smile.

"Well then, Takahiro-kun, how about having a sip of tea with me?" She suggested, her doe eyes sparkling with amusement. It was the first time she saw a servant about her age; she didn't want to waste the opportunity to communicate with a potential friend. With her getting married soon, engaging in other relationships would end up being quite difficult.

Takahiro, on the other hand; had appeared completely speechless towards her offer. The boy's cheeks reddened to absurd levels while his throat immediately felt dry. Kaori expected an answer with child-like excitement, the younger man however, felt like he'd have a heart attack.

"I... You wish to... With me..." He stuttered, barely forming a coherent sentence. The young lady wondered why he suddenly acted all flustered, was it the suddenness of her offer? Or perhaps was he uncomfortable drinking tea with the master's daughter?

 _Oh...Maybe he actually doesn't want to spend time with me, I'm the young mistress of the house, after all..._ She thought bitterly and remembered the glares her mother would send to whomever dared approach her daughter, _...I guess even I would do the same, such a frightening mother I have..._

Kaori pursed her lips and turned around; her eyes looking down at the tatami floor in mock-thought. "Well..." she sighed in defeat, "I never thought that drinking tea with me would be an uncomfortable experience, I can't force you though... If you wish to leave then, you may."

Following her sentence were the sounds of footsteps and the door shutting, a sign that meant the youth had left, much to her disappointment. Her shoulders slumped in defeat until the door re-opened suddenly, revealing the same man; Takahiro, holding another cup of tea.

Kaori turned and looked at him with surprised eyes, "You..." she trailed off and he smiled sheepishly.

"You wished to drink tea with me; such an honour can't possibly be overlooked at." He spoke tenderly as he sat down on the tatami mat.

Kaori grinned as she joined him, happy to start a conversation with her new acquaintance.

* * *

The next day, her mother came into her room to announce the news about her upcoming wedding. Her betrothed was a man named Kurebayashi, a good friend of her father's that knew how to handle situations rightfully. His appearance wasn't particularly pleasant, with the man being overweight and twenty years older, but according to her mother; his wealth and docile personality would spoil her with a comfortable lifestyle.

There were no questions asked and Kaori had been due to meet him sometime during the day. If everything went well, she would marry him after a month.

The morning had been busy with preparations for their meeting, Kaori had been forced to remain in her room and try various luxurious kimonos that may impress her fiancé. From rich blue to powerful gold, the young lady knew nothing of what could possibly suit his tastes, and so decided to let her servants pick accordingly.

"Forest green would suit you just fine, it is an appeasing color, I believe." One of the young female servants suggested while pulling from the drawer a long, dark green kimono with dragon patterns. The older servant shook her head with a frown, appearing to be resultant.

"Green is far too plain, the light blue kimono she received for her 20th birthday would look better..." she pointed at the sky-coloured kimono with a hopeful smile towards her mistress. It was indeed pretty, with white lilies as a pattern, but Kaori was no fan of light blue.

"Why can't I wear my usual black clothes? They are far more comfortable and look fancy enough," the young lady suggested, looking hopeful. Both women frowned at that.

"But my lady... I doubt such attire would be presentable for tonight's meeting, your mother would surely be against it."

 _Tis' always about my mother..._ She thought in disgust, _never can I do what I please with that woman around._

She was about to protest further until a knock interrupted their argument. The oldest servant was the one who asked; "who is it?"

"It's Aishi, I brought ojou-sama her tea... May I come in?"

Both servants looked at Kaori, who quickly nodded and allowed him access. The young man excused himself as he entered the room, holding the usual tray with a cup of hot black tea.

As he was pouring more cups for both her attendants, said women continued their argument; "Like I said, ojou-sama, you cannot wear your everyday clothes for the meeting, those are out of the question."

"Well, if this man is supposed to be my husband-to-be, then why not show him the 'original' package beforehand?" She spoke with sass while folding her arms. That statement was soon followed by nearby clatter and a gasp, making all three women turn to look at Takahiro, who had accidently spilled a bit of tea. Kaori immediately rushed to his side with a worried look.

"Are you okay? Did you burn yourself?" She asked while caressing his back soothingly, the younger man felt his cheeks redden.

"No, I'm fine..." he answered, trying to appear nonchalant. Kaori noticed with horror that his hand was red, a sign that he truly had gotten himself burnt.

"No, you are not fine!" She pulled him by the arm in a forceful motion, "We should treat your wound, come with me this instant."

"Wh-what?!" The oldest attendant gasped, "But my lady...! The grooming—"

"It won't take long," she waved her off and opened the sliding door, making sure to drag Takahiro gently. "I'll come back in half an hour or so, both of you can rest during my absence."

Kaori quickly opened the sliding door and left along with her friend, ignoring the surprised stares she received from the rest of the staff. Her hand lowered to grab his tenderly, brushing with her thumb his knuckles in a reassuring motion.

Takahiro coughed suddenly, "O-Ojou-sama, where exactly are you taking me?"

"Towards my personal water-closet, we have to stop the irritation with some cream." She informed him calmly. It wasn't appropriate to take him towards her own lavatory, but the situation called for it so she didn't have much choice.

Besides, he was a good excuse to leave and have some fresh air. All the stress, makeup and dress-up sessions made her feel suffocated.

They had soon arrived towards their destination and Kaori took his injured hand under the sink, she rinsed it with cold and clean water from a bucket and headed off to look for some cream.

"Does it hurt?" She asked while looking through the drawers. Takahiro shook his head, appearing to be quite fine.

"Not at all," he sat calmly and looked away, a blush still adorning his features, "Taking me in here though... Was unnecessary, milady."

"Nonsense!" Kaori puffed her cheeks, finally finding the cream in question. She smothered the soothing substance on his injured hand gently, "such a red and painful-looking burnt deserves to be treated urgently, you don't have to feel bad, it was my decision!"

Takahiro had a downcast look, "But the preparations... I've interrupted your grooming." He gulped in uncertainty, "You are about to get married, ojou-sama. Being alone with another man might stir some rumours."

Kaori grabbed some bandages and whispered, "Please avoid speaking about this marriage... Tis' not something I look forward to."

The youth looked at the way his mistress bandaged his hand and noticed with interest that hers were far smaller, far prettier than his own. Her fingers were long and thin, almost far too feminine and soft to exist. Even back at the corridor, he had felt the delicateness of her hand with too much clarity, making the sensation pleasant and addictive.

He suddenly asked in the lowest of voices, "Milady does not wish to marry?"

Kaori smiled sadly, "No, I do not." She sighed and finished the knot before looking away, "I think that if I would marry now, then I'll surely regret it my whole life."

"Why is that? If I may ask..."

The young lady rubbed the back of her neck, thinking of a suitable answer. She wasn't sure how to explain her situation to a man she met a day before, but since he looked honest and kind, she felt it was alright to open her heart for him.

"As you know, I live a sheltered life. Only the attendants and my father's friends know of my existence, I never went past the courtyard and sometimes I wish..." she breathed in heavily, "I wish that I could just... Wander off to somewhere, explore the world and maybe go on a journey, like I so often read in books. Getting married, however, might end this dream forever." She muttered angrily.

Takahiro tilted his head, "Well, there's always the possibility that your husband would grant you that wish. Maybe he'll even travel with you..."

"Oh no..." Kaori laughed, as if mocking her betrothed. "A dutiful wife cannot leave the household for petty things, she has to please her husband, conceive a heir and make sure that everything's at its place. After giving Kurebayashi-san his precious child, I'd surely rot in that place like some kind of antiquity."

The sadness in her voice had touched him to the core of his heart, leaving nothing but foreign feelings reside deep within his body. His ojou-sama... His beloved mistress was in despair, was in need of help, he could feel it, he _knew_ it. There wasn't a soul, a being that understood Ume Kaori like him, he was the one who felt her distress, he was the one who _loved_ her entirely.

And he was the one who would surely free her from all that misery.

In a sudden, quick movement; Takahiro stood up. Kaori asked him once more if he was feeling alright, to which he replied with a nod. He then grabbed her small hand on his own, much to her surprise.

"Ojou-sama... If..." he tried looking for the right words, feeling lost while looking at her beautiful brown eyes, "If... By any chance there was a possibility for you to run away and go on a journey, would you take it?"

Kaori felt somewhat amused, was he implying something? Well, now... How about it? It wasn't like she was lying or anything, so why not give it a go?

"Of course! If an opportunity showed itself, then I would gladly leave this awful place." She nodded to herself, "Anyway, now that your hand's good as new, I suppose that I'll have to... Well um... Hide somewhere."

Takahiro's eyes widened in wonder, "Hide? Why Hide..."

Kaori bit her lip in worry, "You forgot? I told them I'll come back in half an hour, it's only been five minutes. The more time I get, the more precious it becomes! I wish to use it for a good deed, maybe I'll help in the gardens."

"Please take care of yourself," he whispered while caressing her hands, "I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."

The young mistress blushed at the gentleness of his touch, "Don't worry I... I'm used to this... I'll take my leave now."

"Ojou-sama, this opportunity that you seek... I'll do my best to give it to you," he looked sincere and passionate, much to her surprise. Kaori wasn't sure how to take such a statement, and so she smiled in respect and thankfulness at her loyal servant.

"I do regret only meeting you yesterday; you would've been such a good friend..."

While giving him a last, gentle squeeze, Takahiro let her go. He watched in adoration his mistress's walking figure, a yearning look in his eyes.

 _I'll free you, Ojou-sama... I promise...  
_

* * *

Kurebayashi came during the evening along with some of his attendants. The man was indeed, truly humongous, taking more space than necessary. Foul odour emitted from his sweating body and Kaori briefly wondered how in heaven's name she would survive their wedding night, under such a heavy mass of grease and fat. The mere _thought_ of touching him disgusted her, but she wasn't one to complain. In the end, she had settled with a crimson red kimono and a red flower-patterned hairpin, of course, since her hair was so short, the only hairstyle she had managed to pull off was a small ponytail.

Kaori was rather offended by the fact that Kurebayashi pointed out her short hair, saying things like how it was truly a shame that she lacked the femininity of a mature 21 year-old. Her mother had been quick to apologize and state that it will grow soon all the while sending glares meaning for her to stop cutting it.

Dinner went by, and Kurebayashi started asking her questions regarding her lifestyle and hobbies. There wasn't much to reveal, but in all honesty, she had hid most of her daily activities in fear of disappointing her mother. There wasn't anything lady-like about collecting bugs, reading bakumatsu war-records or drawing calligraphy on a scroll. She was proud of it, though, because it defined most of her personality.

 _Why should he care about my personality? I'm nothing more than a baby machine..._ She thought while keeping a fake smile, hoping that her mother would call off the meeting. Thankfully, she did and every attendant was dismissed, along with her betrothed who was guided towards the guest room. He would spend the night within their mansion.

Once she reached her room, Kaori slumped on her bed and started to cry. Meeting her fiancé meant losing her life and already signing the marriage papers, the wedding was planned and due, everything was over.

She had dirtied the pillow with her tears and began cursing at her makeup, the red paint on her lips left ugly red stains everywhere. Never again would she allow herself to look so unnaturally pretty, never.

Kaori had readied herself to go to bed, moments later she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"It is I, Takahiro. I have brought you your evening tea, Ojou-sama."

The young lady immediately allowed him access by sliding the door open, her eyes glimmering with tears. Never before had she been this happy to find a familiar face, even if it was recent.

"Oh, Takahiro..." Kaori swallowed, feeling a lump on her throat, "Forgive my pitiful appearance; it seems that I hadn't been able to digest such a meeting." She admitted while lowering herself back to bed. The youth looked confused and saddened by her state, why on earth was she so bothered?

"Ojou-sama, if you feel like telling me, then..." He put the tray down and sat down on the tatami mat, Kaori patted her bed and motioned for him that it was alright to sit next to her. His cheeks flushed and he obeyed, allowing himself to sit an arm's length away from his mistress.

"... I do not wish to marry this man..." Kaori started, "my parents say that he's docile, friendly and kind, but I know that it isn't true... Wealthy men are dishonest and sneaky; I cannot feel at ease with having one as my husband." She admitted, feeling a small tear escape her eyes. "I have no escape route, I'm trapped in this world, Takahiro, and all I can do is cry."

"Milady..." he whispered, his grey eyes shining with love and devotion, "Do not lose hope, I beg of you."

Kaori laughed, "Hope! Hah! Aaaah... Hope..." she gnawed her inner jaw in disgust, "I've stopped hoping ever since I reached twenty, such a thing doesn't exist for women of my status."

"You can never be sure, ojou-sama! Good things may happen to those who are in need; I know that, I speak from experience."

"Experience?" Kaori peeked from under her arm, "Did something happen...?"

Takahiro swallowed and closed his eyes, remembering his eerie and dark past. He had never been really proud of his family, his bloodline... But deep down he knew of his duties. So far, Ume Kaori was supposed to be nothing more but a stepping stone, and yet...

 _Curse this disease..._

"I believe such a talk would have to wait, in the meantime..." he leaned close and offered her the cup of black-tea, "please drink this, I promise that it'll make you feel better."

Kaori wasn't one to argue, and so she immediately took the tea from his hands and started drinking. The taste was bitter, but appeasing, and somehow... Every time she drank it, the dreams came and haunted her, and dear lord... She missed those dreams.

"Thank you," she whispered with a smile, "I'll try and cheer up, please excuse my behaviour."

"It's alright, ojou-sama. Rest for now, I promise that your life will become more eventful... I guarantee you that you'll be the happiest woman alive in a bit."

Kaori felt her lips curve in amusement and her eyelids getting heavier, tea always did the opposite effect for some odd reason. Instead of feeling refreshed and awake, she felt sleepy and strangely at ease. Takahiro's voice soon faded from her conscience as she began to drift into the world of slumber, her head lying peacefully on her pillow.

When he was sure that she truly was asleep, Takahiro began caressing her cheeks with his bandaged hand. Never before had he imagined being so close, so intimate with his ojou-sama. Years of work under the Ume household had granted him the luck of watching her, looking at her from a far distance without any hindrance, and in the wickedest of ways... He ended up falling in love.

He sighed heavily as he allowed his hands to travel down her body. _When did it start?_ He thought in amazement, _Three? Five years ago? I do not know, and I do not care... What matters is that in those precious moments, she's all mine._

Drugging her tea and visiting her at night was something that he wasn't proud of, but still... It was a needed ritual in order to remain somewhat sane. For all those years, Takahiro held himself from doing things that could have truly hurt the family, and his beloved as well. His past crimes had been luckily erased from the town's records, thanks to his accomplice: Joho-san (information-san). The man, though being the same age as him; was gifted with knowledge and mischief. He had abnormal red hair and a pair of glasses that matched its color, giving him exotic vibes. Takahiro knew nothing of him, only that he was aware of nearly everything and that he was willing to help him in a single condition...

 _"I shall grant you every information you need in order to get rid of her suitors, in exchange I'd like for you to share the remaining of your inheritance."_ He had spoken calmly while writing on his scroll, _"Over thirty percent, if it causes no inconvenience to you."_

"... How in heaven's name did he know?" He whispered as he continued caressing her freely. It was supposed to be a secret, but then again... He was called 'Joho', of course he knew.

 _No matter..._ He thought as he leaned closer to kiss Kaori on the lips, _this moment is what I've been looking for all day, I mustn't let such trivial problems affect such a blissful situation._

He was aware that in those situations, Kaori thought herself dreaming. The drug he had put in her tea wasn't exactly strong, but it helped her sleep like a baby for a good amount of hours. He had never harmed her before, he only made sure that she was comfortable and asleep so as to not stir any commotion. Touching her, feeling her warmth and smelling her sweet, flowered scent... It was all he was looking for.

He gently left a trail of kisses on her neck, as if she was a fragile doll. The very act was a sin to him, but he embraced it long before, acknowledging that he was a sinner since birth. The blood on his hands, though not visible, still lingered. It was dirty enough that he touched her, but like he said previously... _He didn't care._

"I love you, Kaori." He repeated mindlessly as he continued kissing her everywhere, from the crook of her neck down to her bellybutton. He opened her kimono further and lowered his hands down towards her most sacred area, making her squirm and move slightly on the bed. Takahiro watched with a careful eye her expression, mindful if her was either hurting or pleasuring her. Her comfort came before anything else, and he intended to respect that.

It was all about his ojou-sama anyway.

He began teasing her intimate flower with gentle fingers, making circular motions that made her moan slightly. His acts were always gentle, and he knew that deep down, she waited for his return at night, for the 'dreams' that appeased her most.

"How does it feel, love?" He nibbled on her neck feverishly, "I know you missed me... All of that stress, all of that pointless drama... You wanted to escape everything, didn't you?" He felt her lower regions heat and grow wet, much to his satisfaction.

Unconsciously, Kaori grabbed the fabric of his kimono, clenching it with all her might. The sight made him smile; it meant that she was close. He continued filling her with love and pleasuring her womanhood all the while admiring her features, when he had her like this... She always appeared vulnerable, sweet, and painfully honest. At times, it was truly hard to restrain himself, simply touching her skin made him hard with want, but he couldn't afford to do such a disgraceful act, especially before marriage.

Gentle masturbation was all he could provide, but at the very least; it had its positive effect. It was a good stress-reliever, something that helped her remain calm. In the mornings that followed his services, she would wake up with a bright mood and a smile, proof that nothing was pointless.

Takahiro licked his lips and added more pressure to his circular gestures, eliciting a moan from her. After a few moments, he heard her gasp and felt his fingers grow wet and hot from her bodily fluids, meaning that she had reached her limit.

The loyal servant saw his mistress's expression go back to normal and her breathing go steady. Soft snores soon filled the room and Takahiro caressed her smooth legs one last time before fixing her kimono back on, there was no point in drugging her if she would wake up the next morning in alarm.

"Don't worry, dearest..." He kissed her on the lips, tasting her flavour in eager, "I promise I'll make you happy... I promise I'll cherish you for eternity..." His words lingered and he saw her eyebrows twitch, "Your burden of a fiancé, I'll get rid of him tonight, for your sake."

He gave her one last loving kiss before leaving her room with a look that screamed bloody-murder.

* * *

Kaori jolted awake the moment she heard a scream coming from the nearby guest room. It was already morning and the sudden noise had forced her up and out from the bed.

"What on earth is going on?!" She shouted at the nearby servants while leaving her room, her eyes yearning for some kind of explanation. All of them stared in shock at their ojou-sama and were wise enough to beckon her back in, but the young lady... Being stubborn and fearless, pushed them away and walked briskly towards the commotion.

The first thing she saw was a young, female servant on the ground; her eyes wide with fear and a tray of food spilled on the ground. The next thing she noticed was a large, pool of thick blood on the ground, coming from the room Kurebayashi slept in.

Slowly, Kaori approached the young woman and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The girl shivered uncontrollably and eyed her mistress with frightened jade orbs. Her stare then returned to where it had previously lied, and Kaori soon followed her gaze... Which led to a nightmare.

There, in the room, she saw her husband-to-be... Dead, drenched in blood and _headless._ His humongous belly had been sewn roughly and looked suspiciously larger. Next to him was one of his female attendants, a woman that appeared to be completely naked and headless as well. Her belly had also looked far too big and was sewn in a similar fashion.

On top of the bed, words were written with their blood.

 **'CHEATING PIG'.**

"... Dear lord..." Kaori whispered in disbelief, her own body shaking in disgust. She felt her legs shake and her stomach churn, the sight... the smell... everything, everything made her feel sick.

Next to her, the female servant started throwing up, unable to contain herself. Kaori had been quick to massage her back soothingly, whispering 'it's okay...' under her breath.

 _Even though it is NOT okay!_ Her mind screamed.

Two people had died at night, and within their house.

The scandalous news had spread far sooner than expected; the whole town became aware of Kurebayashi's death and him cheating on his wife-to-be on the meeting night. Kaori hadn't known how the information spread so quickly, but deep down... She was relieved.

 _I know that it's shameful of me, but that man was truly a 'cheating pig', judging by the scene._ She thought as she changed her clothes. It wasn't surprising, she had called for it way before and it turned out to be true. Yes, the death was tragic and disgusting, but she couldn't help but remain emotionless.

 _I shouldn't keep my guard down, however. There's a murderer somewhere, be it in or out the house... I have to be careful._

Throughout the process of undressing, Kaori realised with a blush that her underwear was wet, proof that she had dreamt yesterday night. She bit her lip and cleaned herself quickly before changing, even if she was the only one who knew about them, it was still embarrassing.

Somehow, it was always the same man in her dreams that pleasured her, the same voice... It always started with him whispering 'I love you' with passion, and it always ended with the electric jolt. Upon waking up, she would feel her heart beating at absurd levels and her underwear wet.

 _Shameful..._ She lowered her head in shyness, _even though I yearned to experience them once again, it's still shameful._

Kaori didn't dwell much on that matter and decided to head towards her mother's room for advice, her fiancé had died and she needed to know of her current state.

When she arrived near her room though, she heard her mother's cries and her father desperately trying to console her.

"IT'S THE CURSE, THE CURSE I SAY!" Her mother screamed and thrashed herself on the walls, "HE CAME TO HAVE HIS REVENGE, HE CAME FOR ME!"

"Calm down!" Her father spoke, worry in his voice, "I can't understand with you screaming like that! Please be more elaborate!"

 _What's wrong with mother?!_ Kaori hesitated to knock, _What does she mean by 'curse'? What's going on?!_

The mistress of the household breathed heavily and tried to calm herself, "... He came back..." she whispered, her eyes wide and full of tears.

"Who came back?"

" _HIM!_ THAT MONSTER! THAT MAN WHO TOOK MY WOMB!" She yelled and continued thrashing herself everywhere. Her husband gasped in shock and so did Kaori, feeling confused, frightened and so incredibly uneasy.

 _Her... Her womb...?!_

"Wh...! That's impossible! How could you be so sure that he—"

"Their heads, Seiji... Remember what the investigators said? They found their heads hidden in their stomachs; it's the same case... The same case as twenty years ago...!"

Kaori felt her heart ache, she wanted to puke badly. The whole deal was far too sudden and she immediately dashed towards the water-closet, her hands clasped on her mouth. She bypassed plenty of servants, including Takahiro, but she didn't care. Everything felt disgusting and she wanted nothing more but to hide in her room and think.

Takahiro sighed at the sight of her running; he knew that it would have happened eventually, that she would overhear her mother and know of the truth, but it bothered him not. He had waited for 10 long years to fulfill his plan, now that things were at their place... It was grand time for his reign to start.

As soon as he finished his chores, Takahiro left find Joho and discuss about potential information. The red-haired man had immediately provided him with a list of potential suitors that Kaori's mother envisaged visiting, he recommended starting off with them before getting rid of the entire Ume family, excluding Kaori.

"You have stirred plenty of commotion, even the police is scared..." Joho spoke with a smirk, looking delighted at the news. Takahiro rolled his eyes and continued reading the list of names.

"That man wasn't worth to be ojou-sama's husband, he had to perish." He explained calmly, his eyes fierce and angry.

Joho chuckled at the sight of his expression, "You still refer to her as 'ojou-sama' while she clearly is of lower status," he stated while writing on his scroll, "her position as mistress of the household is fake, you're the one who should have taken her place."

"It barely matters to me," Takahiro growled with a glare, "Wealth and status are nothing but measly details for what's to come. All I want is to have her for myself... To love her and cherish her."

"I'm aware of that," the redhead sighed in visible boredom, "But if your plan succeeds, then you'll have both wealth and power, and of course... Like we agreed, you'll share most of it with me."

"Thirty percent," Takahiro corrected.

" _Over_ thirty percent," Joho retorted.

"... Whatever..." The youth sighed and neatly folded the list, hiding it inside his kimono. "If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Before you leave," he stopped him with a glance, "I'd like to know... Why you decided to perform the same types of murders as _him._ " He asked, looking genuinely curious. Takahiro halted on his tracks and turned, appearing to be quite calm.

"It's for revenge," he answered, "revenge for what she had done to him, revenge... because she had forgotten of his existence."

"And I assume you want to make her remember?"Joho tilted his head in amusement.

"That's right, and the best way to do so... Is to prove to her that I'm alive and near."His last words were akin to a whisper, and just as quickly as he came; he left, letting Joho to his thoughts.

The following week had been disastrous, news spread like wildfire and Kaori slowly slumbered into fear. Day after day, they would receive papers of similar cases regarding young wealthy men, all beheaded and had their heads shoved in their stomachs. The crime scenes all had words written with their blood, possibly insults regarding their not-so-subtle imperfections.

 **'PEDOPHILE'.**

 **'LIAR'.**

 **'TWO-FACED WIMP'.**

 **'UNWORTHY'.**

 **'DISGRACEFUL'.**

 **'PERVERTED PILE OF SHIT'.**

All had described their atrocious character and personalities, which had surprised the police and the townspeople. Who on earth would commit such murders and know so much about these men? What was the purpose of such a murder-chain? How come in every crime, they were beheaded and had their heads inside their stomachs?

Too many questions were asked, but slowly... The rumours of twenty years ago emerged from the crowd of townspeople, some saying that the famous murderer came back, while others mentioned 'the curse' again. Kaori didn't know what was the cause of all this, but she was sure that her mother was involved, and it frightened her...

What also scared her were the dreams, they had become more frequent lately. Every morning, she would wake up with her underwear being wet and her lips kiss-swollen. After taking a few baths, she would notice to her greatest shock that there were hickeys on her breasts and legs. Where they came from, she didn't know... But it was mysterious and creepy.

At times, when she would yearn for some company, she would call Takahiro. The young man, though being busy, always had time for her and brought her the evening tea that calmed her senses. He would talk, reassure and promise to protect her by all costs, saying that she was his 'precious ojou-sama' and that it was his duty. Naively, Kaori believed him and immediately allowed herself to sleep after, which of course... Ended with her dreams.

The pleasure had become more present and the clarity of 'the man's' words felt more real than ever. Sometimes, she would remember a few of his sentences, a bit of his voice... Or re-live the moments when he would kiss, lick her senseless. It shocked her, because his voice... It sounded so awfully familiar...

... It was scary.

With her mother's condition going worse day after day, her father didn't know what to do. In fear of witnessing another scene or getting killed as well, a good half of the servants left the Ume household to go work elsewhere. Only the bravest or oldest attendants decided to stay, feeling like it was their duty to support the mansion and its inhabitants.

Until one night...

Kaori's mother eyes fluttered open at the feel of liquid on her clothes. A large, pungent smell invaded her nostrils, making her cover her nose in disgust. She wanted to see for herself what the cause of such an awful smell was, but the room was far too dark to see anything. In an annoyed motion, she had poked her husband in a hurry.

"Seiji! Seiji, wake up!" The mistress of the house spoke urgently, her tone harsh, "There's an awful smell coming from somewhere, do something about it!"

She continued poking him but there was no response. Dread filled her senses when she felt his skin being wet as well... Her stomach churned when she realised that the smell emitted from his body, and out of curiosity and mindless fear, she looked at her hands...

... Which were covered in blood.

"Ah...AaaAaahh..." He voice trembled, her eyes wandered further up, confirming her fears. Her husband... Ume Seiji, had been beheaded.

"Aa...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The woman screamed on the top of her lungs while running towards the door. She tried her hardest to open it but it just wouldn't budge. Fear took the best her and she cried for help, shouted and yelled with all her might, but no one ever came.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her and immediately turned, coming face to face with a man that looked familiar.

Her bowels emptied and she lowered on the floor, her voice suddenly small and weak.

"...Aa... Y-you... N-no..." She begged, tears on her eyes. The man chuckled huskily, letting the darkness engulf his features to the unknown.

"Did you miss me?" The man whispered as he casually strolled towards her direction. The mistress of the household felt her body shake in terror, it couldn't be him... It couldn't be...

"I... I'm s-s-sorry... D-Don't... I won't d-d-d-do it a-again... Pl-please..."

The man stopped an arm's length away, silent.

"It was... A-A mis...Misunderstanding... I l-l-love you still..." She whispered, her voice trembling.

Takahiro laughed.

"You've got the wrong person, mother." He smiled as he got closer to the window, the moon's light shining on his young face.

Ume Yuzuru gasped.

"... It's been a while, hasn't it?" He grinned, "Nineteen years, yes? My whole existence..." He sighed in wonder and swung the large katana on his shoulder, "But oh, I assume that forgetting about me was easy, considering you were quick to re-marry and start a new life."

"N-no!" Yuzuru screamed and stood up, "Never... Not once have I forgotten about you!"

"Heh..." Takahiro snorted, the woman persisted.

"I... Your father, I know... What I've done was bad... But what he did to me was unforgiveable!" She spoke with determination and seriousness, her eyes sparkling with fury and terror.

Her son wasn't impressed though.

"Do not take me for a fool, mother." He spoke harshly, "I know the story, I've known it my whole life!" He yelled, his eyes fierce with anger. "Father... He loved you, he loved you so dearly. To him you were his everything, he went through impossible lengths to please you, to make you happy... But you were nothing but an egoistic _wench_."

Takahiro inhaled, ignoring his mother's shocked expression. He allowed thoughts from his childhood to take over his feelings... Memories of his father...

"You were married back then... But you still cheated on your husband mercilessly. My father was a great lover, huh? He was handsome, smart, proud, and an excellent man in bed." He laughed at the last sentence, "Only thing is... He didn't have the best of personalities, naturally... because he was a _jealous_ member of the Aishi bloodline."

Yuzuru gulped as she felt her legs give up on her, Takahiro paid her no mind and continued talking. "He had voiced aloud plenty of times that he hated your husband, that he wanted to kill him so both of you could elope. But oh... You just _loved_ his money, so you begged him to spare his life, for the good of your family and comfort.

"Father had complied, how could he not? It was a direct request from you, his sweetheart... He knew that he had nothing, that his bloodline was cursed and long-dead, feared by all! You knew it too, but you still acted foolishly... You idiot woman!"

"Hng!" His mother whimpered and covered her face, "Please stop it!"

Takahiro didn't stop, "It couldn't have gone on forever... because you got pregnant with his child... Me."

"Uh..." She started crying, he ignored her tears coldly.

"It was his child; you knew it because your husband hadn't touched you in a while. The fears had taken the best of you, and so you decided to keep quiet about the pregnancy. My father's offer still lasted though, and he wanted nothing more but to get rid of that useless man. You still refused..."

"I know!" She screamed, "I know, what I did was bad! Please stop making me remember!"

Takahiro chuckled, "Of course you knew, evil bitch!" He pulled her by the hair and threw her on the other side of the room. She landed on the floor with a loud thud, whimpering in pain.

"You immediately coaxed your husband to bed and pretended that the child was his later, making sure to warn off my father. The feeling of betrayal had gotten the best of him... And so he decided to finally take action."

"...Aah..." Yuzuru looked down, tears spilling from her eyes. The memory... The gore, the nightmare... It all came back.

"He killed the pig, beheaded him and stuffed his head inside his stomach. A comical murder, I must say... Father used to joke about how noblemen and women had large egos, as big as their heads. I guess he just took the truth and proved it with a gruesome murder." He smiled childishly in the second that followed, "Course', I was born a while later, huh? You were alone and he suggested both of you to get married." His eyes lowered to the floor, "But... You were too scared, so you called the keisatsu and they took him in..."

Yuzuru stopped crying to look at her son's saddened face, "... You got rid of me too, shortly after, you handed me over to the orphanage."

"Mizuki—"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!" He screamed and threw a vase that broke while colliding on the wall, right next to her. "This is not my name; it never was my name! I am Takahiro, Aishi Takahiro!" He glared frighteningly at her, "Do _not_ forget it."

She had remained silent and he sighed in frustration, "Anyways, I'm glad that he escaped... And I'm glad that he ripped off your womb in anger, a woman as cruel and as mindless as you should never bear children. I believe you still have the scar, yes?" He pointed his katana towards her lower belly; she nodded in shame and he stifled a laugh.

"Hnn, you seem to be getting calm... What? Cat got your tongue? Why don't you whimper more and let me hear that scared voice of yours..." He whispered with a smirk, "I do wish to be entertained before finally inheriting what's rightfully mine."

Realisation dawned on her and she immediately asked; "My daughter! What have you done to her?!" She shouted, outraged at the thought of Takahiro hurting her one and only precious being. The young yandere rolled his eyes and hit her with the back of his sword, making her cry in pain.

"My sweet is not your daughter, stop referring to her so... I knew from the beginning that she's your niece."

"Uh!" Yuzuru gasped, "Wh... How...?"

Takahiro shrugged, "After losing your uterus and me, the rumours concerning your child and your pregnancy went wild. In order to avoid suspicion, you decided to adopt your niece... Kaori... Who was already 2 years old at the time. You knew people wouldn't be aware of the exact date you became pregnant, so the age difference between her and me mattered not."

"In other words, she took my place... In a sense." He sighed and scratched his head, "Even though father had been caught again, he still managed to gain information from reliable sources. Despite everything... I assume he still loved you, it makes me hate our bloodline sometimes."

He paused for a moment, "... You remarried... With this man," he pointed with his chin Ume Seiji's corpse, "He was kind and embraced both you and your 'daughter' immediately. The next 19 years of your life were happy, I guess."

Yuzuru didn't speak a word; she merely looked at her husband's corpse with regretful eyes, for everything was her fault. In a weak attempt to stand up, the woman climbed up the bed and wrapped her arms around Seiji's body, ignoring the foul scent and the blood that had gotten itself all over her. Takahiro approached his mother with the Katana outstretched.

"I assume that you know what's waiting ahead of you," he said, looking determined. Yuzuru caressed her husband's chest with tears swelling on her eyes, she nodded.

"Your father... Is he..." She began asking, Takahiro cut her off.

"He died long ago... Heartbroken," his tone was soft.

"... I see... Take care of Kaori, please... Take good care of my daughter..." She whispered, knowing that no matter what, it would be impossible for her to escape. Despite being her niece, the woman saw Kaori as her very own daughter. Even after acting like a tomboy, disobeying or going on an angry fit, she found her little girl to be adorable and loved her dearly... Everything, everything had been nothing but bliss, memories of a child that she had always wished to possess.

But this was reality, and her child was not an adorable little tomboy, but a crazy young man that yearned to avenge his father and bloodline.

In a swift motion, Takahiro sliced her head off. The last thing Ume Yuzuru saw was her daughter's smiling picture on the nightstand, afterwards followed the darkness...

In the midst of the night, Kaori woke up. She wasn't sure of the reason why, but a pang in her heart had made her jolt awake in fright. A vision of her mother invaded her senses and she unconsciously started wandering down the corridors.

"Mother...?" The young lady called, afraid of the eerie silence within the house. Everything smelled foul... It reeked from the servant quarters, and it was a familiar scent. Curiously, Kaori knocked on the door of one of her attendants, an older woman that tended to her needs dutifully. She knew of her late-night habits and was sure that she had remained awake, but there was no response.

"Yumi... Yumi, it's me, please open!" Kaori begged as she knocked further. Yet there was still no response. Out of frustration, she decided to open the door without allowance and was met with a sight that scarred her.

A bloodied room with a corpse on the bed.

"Y-Yumi..." Kaori whispered, feeling like dread.

 _No..._

The young lady ran and started opening every possible door that she could find. Everyone... Everyone was dead, everyone had been killed in their sleep mercilessly, their throats slit open.

Kaori kept running and running, opening every door possible while crying. Why... Why on earth did it happen?! What did they do to deserve such punishment?

 _Father..! Mother!_ She suddenly thought of her parents in alarm, _please let them be alright!_

As she ran towards her parents' room, she was gifted with a sight that both reassured and appeased her.

Standing amidst all that madness was Takahiro, her dearest friend. His eyes were calm and reserved, almost far too peaceful for the situation. The young ojou-sama hadn't cared however, for she needed the comfort of someone's presence, whoever it was.

"Takahiro!" Kaori cried as she dashed towards him, letting herself into his warm and strong embrace. The young man brushed her hair with his fingers silently, letting her weep on his shoulder.

"Everyone... Everyone's dead..." she shivered and trembled in fright and sadness, "They were killed... They're all gone! Oh Takahiro... What on earth happened?!" She whimpered and clenched the fabric of his kimono desperately.

He kissed her on the head and whispered soothingly in her ear, "Shh... It's alright, Kaori, everything's fine. Your nightmare is over; I freed you from your sorrow."

Kaori hiccupped and looked up at his emotionless face, "H-Huh? What do you mean...?" She asked, dumbfounded. He had suddenly dropped the honorific for some odd reason, a sign that bothered her.

Takahiro smiled affectionately, "I promised you that I'd free you, didn't I? That you would finally be able to go on a journey, to enjoy your life fully."

"Y-Yes you did, but what does it have to do with everything?!" She felt frustrated and wanted to back away, his attitude felt wrong... Everything did! Besides, she wanted to look for her parents and see if they were alright, she didn't have the time to talk with him.

Takahiro, being far too powerful for the young lady; had restrained her by keeping a forceful hold around her waist. Feeling offended, Kaori glared and ordered him to let her go.

He didn't.

"Takahiro... What's the meaning of this?" She whispered with wide eyes, "What happened to you suddenly?!"

"Nothing," he admitted with a smile, "Only... I just fulfilled your wishes; I got rid of your binds and duties." His voice was low and husky as he began caressing her in an intimate way. Kaori squirmed and tried to escape, but hadn't managed to do much. Simply trying to get away made him stifle a laugh, it was impossible.

"I won't let you go," he leaned closer, his breath tickling her lips, "Never will I ever leave you..."

Before she could question him further, he kissed her... Roughly, passionately and mindlessly. She felt his tongue invade her mouth hungrily, trying his mighty best to taste her again. Tonight he would finally take her... Tonight would be the night of his ultimate confession.

The feelings that stirred deep within Kaori felt incomprehensible and oddly familiar. The way he pushed her down on the wooden floor, kissed her senseless and explored her body... It felt like she had experienced those before.

"I love you..." He spoke between breaths, kissing her flesh with adoration, "I always loved you, from the moment I laid my eyes on you... From the day I came in and had a taste of your generosity... I fell head over heels for you!"

"T-Takahiro..." Kaori whispered his name, unsure of what to think of it. His confession was out of place, with their current situation, now was not the time reveal his undying love!

"Please, Takahiro... Now's not the ti— _Hnnn!"_ She moaned suddenly as he started licking her erect nipple, his eyes closed in mindless lust. She felt her breathing go erratic as he started fondling her other breast with his hand, every sensation feeling foreign and surreal.

"I've waited too long, I want you..." He trailed soft kisses on her body, going from her breasts towards her lower regions. She gasped and tried to push him away, but failed miserably. Only now, she noticed his strong chest and broad shoulders. She wasn't dealing with anyone, but a man... A real one.

His face suddenly got closer to her core and she blushed, feeling his breath on her most intimate spot. "N-No... Please, not there!" She whispered in embarrassment, Takahiro laughed softly.

"There's no need to feel shy, I've already done this before..." He spoke and started licking her flower, making her moan in pleasure. What had he just said...?

"Y-You..." She gasped and moaned as he continued his lewd acts, "You mean that you're— _Ahn!"_

"That's right... I was the man in your dreams; I was the one who visited you at night..." He revealed as he started caressing her smooth legs, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I was also the one who killed Kurebayashi..." He whispered darkly.

Kaori felt like her heart nearly stopped.

Takahiro spread her legs and position himself between them, "Kurebayashi, Sir Hiroyama, Kurosaki, Namida, all of those nobles as well as the attendants in this household..." He licked her cheek and nibbled on her neck, "I killed them, for your sake."

 _No... No no NO!_ Her mind screamed and tears poured out of her eyes.

"Takahiro! How could you?!" Kaori yelled, "How could you... Aaahh!" She gasped when she felt him thrust inside of her, sending pained sensations all over her body. He wrapped her in his arms and continued licking her neck affectionately, making sure to let her adjust to his size. He knew that the start of the process would be painful, due to her being a virgin, but never in his life would he ever try to hurt her.

"For your sake..." he repeated with a growl, wanting very much to thrust quickly, "Everything was for you, for you to be free... For us to be together!"

"This is not why I wanted!" She cried in despair, "Death, murder... I never wanted such things to happen!"

"Pity," he panted and caressed her cheek, "because this is exactly what was _needed._ "

With that said, he started thrusting at a steady pace once he was sure that the pain subsided. Kaori could feel the affection and need in his movements, despite everything he had said or done. In the end, the pleasure had been definite and she couldn't help but moan every time he filled her with his member. It wasn't how she had pictured her first time... On a wooden floor, in a house full of corpses and blood. But the man... The man she had on top of her, his feelings, his love and affection were all dedicated towards her very own being, sending her shivers down her spine. The way he was kissing her, caressing her, whispering words of love in her ear... It made her heart throb.

"I love you..." he repeated with each passing thrust, his eyes filled with emotion. "I'll make you happy, I swear I will... I'll take you wherever you want, we'll journey together... Like you craved for it."

His pace quickened and Kaori felt like she was about to break, his fingers dug on her skin with much strength, bruising her. Her voice felt uncontrollable, for he had stirred sensations that were unknown to her before. She had fallen in a mess of gasps and moans, much to her embarrassment, but it couldn't have been helped.

She felt like she was getting close to something, and he did too. In the minutes that followed, Kaori saw a flash of light and felt like her body would explode. Heat engulfed her whole as she climaxed, with Takahiro joining her soon after.

He buried his head on the crook of her neck, his breathing erratic and his body sweating like mad. Once his breathing came back to normal, he spoke tenderly.

"I'll take good care of you, my precious..." His left hand cupped her cheek, still bandaged, surprisingly. With half-lidded eyes, Kaori wondered why he hadn't thrown them away; they were dirty and dated from over a week ago... But she felt too tired to think.

Minutes later, she fell asleep... And in the morning that followed, everything changed.

She never knew the truth and had been left in the darkness. Joho-san had told her about Yuzuru and Takahiro's father, making her believe that their relationship was incestuous, while it clearly wasn't the case. She wasn't even sure how she had managed to forgive him for killing her parents... Any normal woman would have felt rage or at least a bit of fear, but she hadn't, disturbingly enough.

Soon, they got married and Takahiro fulfilled his promise by allowing her to go outside and live freely. He scheduled a few trips for them to take in a nearby future, saying that it would do them good to go out once in a while. His promise to cherish her and treat her like a queen had been true, for every second, every minute, day, night and year... The man filled her with love, responded to her every desire and need as quickly as possible.

The Ume household had been under his name, rightfully. He was the legitimate child, after all. His reign was only the beginning for something bigger, something far more dangerous.

She eventually got pregnant and learned after giving birth of the sad reality that awaited her. For it became more than evident that the Aishi bloodline wasn't something to make fun of.

Aishi Takahiro had planted his roots and cursed her womb with a child that may never be born normal. In years to come, another innocent young woman would end up being a victim like herself, trapped in an undying circle of never-ending love.

In the quietest of nights, within their empty mansion, Kaori would mourn her deceased friends and parents... And Takahiro would hug her and love her until everything returned to normal.

In the end, she was born as a caged bird... And would die as a caged bird.

A bird that was protectively kept by her loving owner.

 **THE END.**

 **Finally, man this took a while to write! Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a like and subscri—Oh wait... No, wrong website... I meant to leave a review and if possible to favourite it! Really though, I hope this was an enjoyable read. Please tell me what you think about it, for your little comments always make me smile!**  
 **Take care.**


End file.
